


1st Impression

by dsa_archivist



Category: Aspen Extreme (1993), due South
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-24
Updated: 2000-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Did Meg's encounter with Fraser's look alike color her 1st impression of him?





	1st Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

**_1st Impression_**  
By Christy Danger

 _Rating: G_  
Genre: None  
Pairing(s): Thatcher/Male  
Spoilers: Aspen Extreme  
Teaser: Did Meg's encounter with Fraser's look alike color her 1st impression of him?  
Note: Takes place before "Vault" while Fraser and Ray are "North". 

***

Knock, Knock, Knock 

"Come in." Inspector Margaret Thatcher, the new Chief Liaison Officer at the Canadian Consulate in Chicago, removed her glasses as her assistant Ovitz entered her office. "Yes, Ovitz." 

"The personal files you requested from headquarters are here." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome, ma'am." 

Meg waited for Ovitz to leave before putting her glasses back on. The 1st file was that of her Deputy Liaison Officer, Constable Benton Fraser. She opened the file and gasped at the picture inside. He looked exactly like her jerk of a ski instructor, TJ Burke, from her trip to Aspen 6 months earlier. Their one-night stand had left her pregnant and with an STD. Luckily, antibiotics had taken care of the STD, but she had agonized for several weeks about whether or not to have an abortion. That decision was ultimately made for her when she miscarried. She had hoped to put that entire, stupid experience behind her, but how could she do that working side-by-side with his look alike? 

THE END


End file.
